Kotu
Kotu is a self-assured Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Kotu lived and worked in Ga-Metru. Before the events of the Great Cataclysm, she was coerced into going to the Coliseum by Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume, where she was placed into a Matoran Sphere. She entered stasis, but was rescued by the Toa Metru and transported to the Isle of Mata Nui, where she was awakened on the shores of Naho Bay when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui .]] Kotu's size and power had been reduced by prolonged exposure to the energy-sapping effects of the Matoran Sphere. Despite this, she participated in the construction of Ga-Koro, supervised by Turaga Metru Nokama, using pieces of the disassembled Airships that had been used to transport the Matoran to the island. In Ga-Koro, Kotu had the important job of tending to Rahi that had been freed from Makuta Teridax's control. Kotu was also chosen by Turaga Nokama to act as her Attendant. After approximately one thousand years on Mata Nui, Kotu was imprisoned in the sunken hut with most of the other Ga-Matoran, during one of the Rahi attacks on Ga-Koro. She was later freed by Takua, and witnessed the fight between Toa Mata Gali and the Tarakava that imprisoned them. She later started taking care of the beast while it was recovering from the control that Teridax had had over it. Prior to the Toa's confrontation with Teridax, Kotu was chosen by Turaga Nokama to stay in the village and supervise the defense of Ga-Koro from the onslaught of infected Rahi. Towards the end of the Bohrok Invasion, during the attack of the Bohrok, Kotu alerted Nokama of the arrival of the Po-Matoran who were evacuating from Po-Koro, consequent to the Attack on Po-Koro. She also helped to dismantle the causeway leading from the beach to the aquatic village to keep the Pahrak swarm from destroying Ga-Koro. When the Bohrok cornered Nokama, Onewa, and the gathered Matoran, Kotu took a final stand with everyone else before the Toa Mata defeated the Bahrag. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Kotu was rebuilt into a stronger form to compensate for the diminished power and size she had undergone as a result of the Matoran Sphere. When Turaga Nokama announced her choices for the Kolhii Tournament, Kotu was surprised that Hahli was picked instead of her, but she helped her by constructing Bamboo poles to create Kolhii Sticks, and teaching her about Kolhii. Return to Metru Nui Kotu later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Kotu, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Kotu and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where she now resides. Abilities & Traits .]] Kotu is considered by most to have a sharp mind and a quick, witty sense of humor. Kotu is also a skilled Kolhii player. Her skills at practical jokes are unequaled amongst Ga-Matoran, and almost everyone has fallen victim to one of her pranks. She also helped her best friend Macku play jokes on Hewkii. Appearances *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Rau Wearers